


BECAUSE I AM STRONG

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Bad Fic, Intentional bad fic, M/M, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or something like that who knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	BECAUSE I AM STRONG

**Author's Note:**

> My friend needed fic to read like bad fic to read and I offered my services to write some and I am so sorry

“Kazuraba Kouta,” Kaito says with as much strength as he can muster which isn’t much because really when is this guy ever strong.  Ever.  Maybe once every three episodes.  Anyways.  He says this with as much von—von—CONVICTION god that took forever to type as he possibly can.  It throws Kouta off a bit and he blinks a bit.

“Yeah?” because what the hell even is Kumon Kaito.

“I’m…strong.”

“…yeah?”

“Stronger than you.”

“Now hold up—“

“And I have never had another person in my life because I was trying to save it for my first and,” Kaito takes a deep breath.  There are sparkles.  Somewhere Ryouma tries to fix a wayward sparkle machine.  Kouta has a feeling that he knows where this is going and he’s not quite sure he likes it.  I’m not sure I like it.  Does anyone like this?  Question of the ages.

Kouta blinks, slowly, like slow-mo slow, like movie effects slow, “And?”

“I want it to be you.”

More sparkles.

Cherry blossoms in the wind, all that jazz.  Well, Helheim petals probably and that’s most likely dangerous go away Helheim petals.

Gears in Kouta’s head move.  He tries to register it all. First?  With Kouta?  Oh!  He beams, a giant grin on his face, “Cool!  I wanted you to be my first too!  Well, you wouldn’t really be my first but—“

The jealous look in Kaito’s eyes make Kouta shut up quickly.

“TOTALLY WOULD BE MY FIRST.”

“Good.”

And then they made out.  It was great, like, really great.  Like, the sun exploded and shit.  I dunno, there’s something to be said about metaphors and similes used for kissing I mean it could be “he tasted like oranges” but do you know how cliché that is?  It’s pretty cliché.  All you gotta know is the kiss tasted like Kaito’s disgusting chapstick and the last thing Kouta ate so it’s not very great.

But like they had amazing make outs and somewhere along the line we magically teleported to a room.  Well they did I’m just a narrator I don’t even get paid.  Moving on.

Hands touched hot skin, reverently, and clothing was shed.  Some other things too.  And dicks touched that was a thing.  To be honest it wasn’t very great either Kaito’s too stiff and Kouta was mostly laughing.  To be fair this would be very cute if I like put some effort into this—

Oops, that was a secret.

I’m sorry.

I don’t even remember where this was going.

They did the do, Kaito put his thingy into Kouta’s you know what although I guess that wouldn’t make sense either.

B y e.


End file.
